1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display, and more particularly to a front and rear compound liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional liquid crystal display to display image is composed of an image display unit, a backlight board and a guide light source. For the image to be displayed clearly and to have a vivid contrast, the backlight board doesn't have visual penetration. When the guide light source is off, the backlight board is dark. When the guide light source is on, the backlight board is white. The guide light source shoots its light to the front of the liquid crystal display.
However, when the conventional liquid crystal display is not used, it usually stands at a very conspicuous position. Thus, the entire environment is slightly awkward, and it may hinder the vision. The conventional liquid crystal display cannot provide other functions and takes up a lot of space when it is not used. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve this problem.